Team Testosterone
by Occult Medicine
Summary: Superboy on a mission with the boys. Somewhat of a sequel to Girl's Night.


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of their sexy ass men.

* * *

Superboy was the last one to step into the ship as they exited Mount Justice for their mission. Artemis and Megan had stayed back this time; Artemis was hurt and Megan was staying behind to take care of her. She obviously felt guilty since it was Megan's fault Artemis got hurt but Superboy didn't see the point of it: coddling her won't help anyone and the archer didn't exactly look like the needy type.

He stepped into one of the chairs, stiffening a bit when the seatbelts morphed over his body. He still wasn't quite used to this whole 'alien transfiguration' thing but it's not like he could fly there. His jaw clenched at the thought.

"Man," Kid Flash began, "it's kind of lonely here without Megan. Maybe I should go back and check up on-"

"No." Aqualad gave him a reprimanding look. "We are already at a disadvantage without two of our teammates."

"Anyways I don't think she'll appreciate what you want to 'check up on'" Robin added with a smirk. Kid Flash glared at him, replying with a "Dude!"

Superboy sighed and toned out, it was always the same banter with these two. And Kaldur didn't contribute much either; he was more like a mother than a team leader.

A few minutes later the ship descended onto a platform on top of a large border wall. Their mission was to guard the wall as a shipment of bio-chemical weapons was to exit the city. The Justice League believed others may try to interfere with the transaction and sent them here to make sure nothing went amiss.

Superboy snorted, crossing his arms. He was surprised the all powerful Superman didn't come and do the job himself since he obviously didn't know how to control his powers. His grip on the chair tightened as he continued to think about his 'father' or whatever Superman was. A hand grabbed onto his shoulder and he swung his arm backward, a reflex.

His fist met air as Kid Flash was standing by the door, his face a mixture of fear and shock.

"Woah relax there Supie, just wanted to tell you we landed," he said, motioning to the window. Superboy didn't answer but stood up and walked roughly out of the ship, eyebrows furrowed.

The rest of the day was spent on top of the wall, patrolling each side carefully. Kid Flash was pointedly staying away from Superboy, still wary from their last encounter. Superboy had calmed down by now but didn't want to apologize; he didn't technically do anything to him so he didn't think an apology was necessary.

Finally, the truck pulled up to the border and the transaction was in progress. They all watched carefully from above, scanning the surrounding area. 10 minutes later the truck was out and gone and Superboy couldn't help but feel annoyed; he'd really want to punch someone.

Aqualad was speaking to someone in charge of security of the border wall while the rest of them made their way back to the ship. A whole day wasted; not a single enemy in sight. No wonder Superman sent us here, he thought. There was nothing worth protecting; it was just a means of keeping them busy.

A second later he felt a presence next to him and almost swung out again in attack before remembering the previous encounter. He stopped himself midway and retracted his arm before turned his head to the side to see who it was.

Robin was walking beside him, his signature cocky/weird smile on his face. Superboy didn't say anything, not really knowing what to say. Robin solved the problem for him though as he began to speak.

"You know," he said with a somewhat detached tone, "it took me at least 5 years to get Batman to trust me. And even then he didn't care to mention about their whole 'giant headquarters in space'."

A few minutes passed and Robin had not said anything else. Superboy was a bit curious to what he was going to say and glanced back to his side to find no one there. Instead he heard the same weird laughter of Robin's whenever he disappeared like that and let a smile slip. Neither Batman nor Robin were much of the encouraging speakers.

He boarded the ship, this time for once not noticing the seat belts forming over his body. Kaldur joined them shortly after and they made the trip back to Mount Justice the same was as before; Kid Flash making stupid comments, Robin making him look like an idiot, and Aqualad trying to settle them both down. This time though, Superboy halfheartedly listened.

* * *

As Superboy made his way back to his room he saw Kid Flash's door ajar and giggles coming from inside. He pushed the door in completely, peering his head as light flooded the room. He saw a flash of blonde hair and heard a hurried whisper.

Out stepped Artemis, followed by Black Canary who had a light blush on her cheeks. He raised an eyebrow at them as they quickly walked out of the hallway, Artemis's hands clutching something tightly.

"Do you think he noticed?"

"Relax M! Just act like nothing happened."

His shook his head, not really caring to find out what happened. Instead he made his way back to his room.

* * *

"ARTEMIS!"

Superboy woke with a start, a scowl covering his face. Kid Flash's piercing voice was impossible to ignore, especially at such close proximity. Sometimes super hearing wasn't a good thing.

He threw on a shirt and exited his room, making his way to the direction in which the noise was coming from. He found himself in the training hall where Kid Flash was yelling and pointing at the wall, ears bright red. Robin was laughing in the corner and Aqualad was trying to be sympathetic but a smile was evident on his face.

He looked in the direction that Kid Flash was pointing and chuckled. On the wall, pinned by what was obviously Artemis's arrow, was a pair of bright pink boxers with hearts and alien heads that had red hair colored on.

A/N: Not sure how I feel about this since I kind of stereotyped Superboy as an angry monster. Please comment harshly, I can take the heat xD


End file.
